That's Highschool For You
by XxDeadlyxAngelxX
Summary: ON HOLD TILL I FINISH MY OTHER STORY!


"AMY ROSE GET UP!!!WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!"

"Mughjefgh...five moooooooorrrrrrre miiinuuuuuutttsss..."I yawned.Before I knew it,I felt a body on top of me.

"Well,you know what Ames?If you don't get up now...I **WILL** start to tick-"I pushed him off of me making him land on his but as I started to race to the shower."That won't be nessesary Shad!"

Shadow got up from the floor and went down stairs to get his bookbag."Pft...Works every time."he muttered.

**_SHOWER..._**

Well,you all already know that my names Amy Rose...but you probably want to know why I live with Shadow.He and I were best friends since elementry and right now were starting are second year in highschool.My parents died when I was in the fith grade so I moved in with Shadow! He doesn't have any parents,they died in space in a accident with some chemicals.His parents were scientists.

"AAAAAMMMMYYYY!!!!"

I turned off the shower.

"Alright,I'll be down in a sec!"I yelled.

**_DOWN STAIRS_**

Shadow sighed."I sware...why does it take girls such a long time to get dressed?"

"Shad?"He turned his head to Amy.She was wearing a black mini skirt and a black tank top with matching gold bangles,hoop ear rings,black finger less gloves,and black and gold boots.

"Your soooo hot..."I muttered.

""Pardon?"she asked.I blushed.

"N-N-Nothing."I stuttered.Wow,I'm starting to stuttered...curse you harmones!

"Now lets go to Station Square High!"

**_10 minutes later..._**

"So Ames,remind me again...why are we walking to school?"He asked.After we got our books,we left the two storied house.Shadow said he wanted to go to school on the motorcycle,but hello!I'm freakin wearing a mini for god's sake!So here we are,walking to school.

"I already told you Shadow,I have a mini skirt on!"After I said that,I thought I heard him mumble."Pft...Any guy can already see your ass."When he said that,I was about to pound him to a pulp!

"Well,you know what Shad-"I started,but I got cut off.

"HEY PINKY!!GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!"I heard a roaring sound getting closer to me.Well,I am in the middle of the street!I shut my eyes.

**CRASH**

I fell to th ground with a thud.I opened my eyes to see that I was on top of Shadow.Hmmmm...His face is a little red.Must be getting sick or something.

"Hey,are you ok?!I'm soooooo sorry!!!It's all my fault!!!I wasn't looking where I was going!!Do you forgive me!?!?"

I looked up to see a blue hedgehog with a dark blue helmet in his hand.I turned towards the cycle.'He has the same one as Shadow!'I thought.'Well,it's black and blue,Shad's is black and red.'

"A-A-Ames,ummmm...do you mind?"Shadow muttered.

"Oh!Sorry!"I quickly got off of him and faced blue boy.

I studied him.He looks just like Shadow!Except,he's blue and his eyes are green.He...seems familiar...but I can't quite put my finger on it...

"Whats your name?"I asked.If I want to sue this guy for nearly running me over,I have to know his name.He looked like he was looking me over.When he was done he looked at me and smirked.

"Pleasure to meet you...Amy Rose,it's been a while."he said.That smirk!Thats it!I do know him!

"Your-"

**DRAMATIC PAUSE!**

"-Shadow's long lost brother!"Amy shouted.

Sonic had a dark expression and Shadow had an annoyed one.Shadow and Sonic where about to yell something when a skateboarder couldn't stop and he was skating towards Amy!

"Yo!Look out!"a boy cried.He crashed him and Amy on the ground,he was now on top of her.

The boy was a silverish hedgehog with only gloves and boots.They stared at eachother.

"Ahem..."

"coughmovecough"

Amy looked up and saw Shadow and Sonic glaring at the hedgehog that was on top of her.

**_(Thoughts of the hedgies)_**

_'I'll kill him!Whoa,why am I angry?It's just Amy and a dude...thats...on top...of...her..._'Sonic twitched.

_'Why that son of...Is he looking up her mini!_'Now Shadow twitched.

_'He's cute...but Sonic and Shadow are hot...I guess he's hot too...**WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THIS!!!**_'Amy flinched.

_'She's cute and why are those two glaring at me?_'Silver stared blankly at the boys.

**_(End for now...More thoughts to come!)_**

Amy blushed.So did the silver dude.They got off their buts and tried to apoligize.

"Eh,sorry!My names Amy!Yours?"Amy asked while Sonic stared blankly at Amy and Silver,so did Shadow.

"Ummmmm...It was my fault,no need to apoligize.I should and Silver.Sorry..."

"Tch,better be."Sonic mumbled.Amy glared at him and turned her head back to Silver.

"This is Sonic the Hedgehog!"Amy pointed to the annoyed blue boy.

"Sup?"Silver greeted.

"..."Sonic glared at Silver.Amy sweat dropped.

"Uhhh and this is Shadow the hedgehog!"She pointed to the other annoyed hedgehog.

"Hey?"Silver said.

"...Amy,lets go.We'll be late."He muttered.Amy glared at both of her friends and turned to Silver.

"Where's your homeroom?"Amy asked Silver.To their annoyence,Shadow and Sonic stayed with Amy.

"Uhhhh...wait."he took out a piece of paper."Science with Dr.Robotnik.Heh.Weird name."

"Look who's callin' someone else's name is weird..."Shadow muttered in a low voice that only Amy heard.She kicked him.

"What the hell Amy!"he said as he grabbed his now bruised leg."You know what!"she shouted.Sonic chuckled.Silver was confused.

"This is going to be one hell of a school year..."Sonic said as he looked at the sky.


End file.
